Fiery Ice
by PerseusPegasus
Summary: Based in Breaking Dawn. The battle takes many lives. Jacob has to run away with Nessie and ends up having to raise her with Rose. Can they heal from their past and live under one roof? A werewolf and vampire love story. Jacob/Rosalie pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's comment****: So this is a new story that I have been delaying for too long. It's a little experimental. This story is set in Breaking Dawn and begins when Aro refuses to change his mind (except in this story it isn't just a vision) and I have made a few changes. Firstly Renesmee isn't as mature as she was made out to be in the movie. Next, this story will be headed for a Jacob/Rosalie pairing. So if that's not what you were looking for then you might be disappointed. Rosalie and Jacob also needed to have more compatible personalities in order for them to get along. Obviously, they won't get along right away. I'm not a fan of always straying too far from canon, but they will eventually get along after some time. I think they have a very complicated relationship. I will be starting things off from Jacob's point of view but if you'd like to see Rosalie's please do let me know. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review :)**

**JPOV:**

I ran as fast as I could away from the battle, feeling the cold snow underneath my paws. This wasn't like racing with Embry. This was a real danger. Not only was I running for my own life, but I was also running to save Nessie. The sound of growling and metal screeching rang loud from behind me as the Cullens fought with the Volturi. This motivated me to run even faster. I noticed that Nessie's grip became tighter as I ran, testing the limits of my muscles. A part of me wanted to stay back and fight. There was no way that Seth and the other young pack members could survive this. Wasn't it supposed to be my job to protect them?

''Jake!'' I heard the little girl on my back shout as I nearly ran into a tree. I shook my head. This was not the time to lose concentration. I would do whatever it took to ensure that she survived. The sickeningly sweet scent of vampire stink started becoming stronger from behind me and I noticed that a leech from the Volturi was right on my tail. He was easily 6'6'' with layered dark brown hair. I thought about making a move but it would be dangerous considering my size compared the person on my back. I'd crush her. Without warning, the vamp lunged for Ness but only managed to grab her backpack. I earned a good punch in the ribs when a large figure tackled him. It was Emmett. Without wasting time, I picked the backpack up into my jaws and began running again. Sure wasn't gonna stay behind to find out who would win.

I had been running for hours now, and the pain on my side agreed. The adrenaline had clearly long worn off and I couldn't keep the rhythm in my stride anymore. I had wanted to stop running a long time ago but the will to survive kept me going. From what happened when the newborns attacked I knew that my ribs didn't heal properly. To make matters worse, there was an excruciating burning pain too. Honestly, I was wondering how Ness had been able to hold on to me for this long. My vision began to get blurry. I was gonna make it to the destination I had in mind because I was not about to go on some flight with these injuries.

It was dark now. I could see dim lights appearing in the distance. ''Jake? Are we almost there? I'm sleepy.'' I heard Nessie say near my ear. I nodded, recognizing the old scent trails on the path I was opening in the snow. Finally, we had arrived. I remembered coming here to visit those other yellow-eyed freaks when the Cullens were looking for witnesses. I guessed there wouldn't be anyone home and they wouldn't exactly be needing it right now. It was far from the battle but close enough that I could find out what happened. I stopped by the door to let Nessie off before stopping behind a rock to shift. I found Nessie still at the door. ''How do we get in?'' she asked nervously.

That was a good question. I turned the doorknob and it opened. Huh. Guess vampires don't need to care much for security, especially when you live in the middle of nowhere. Well, at least we had a place to settle down in. For now. It wasn't going to be great staying in a place that reeked of leeches, but I didn't exactly have many places to choose from. I noticed Nessie staring at me and I looked down. Two or three ribs were visibly disfigured under my skin and they were complemented by a fresh bite mark on my shoulder which had barely started healing. I quickly turned around. ''Hey Ness, didn't you say you were sleepy? Get some rest. Find a bedroom and I'll come to tell you a bedtime story.'' I tried to say as kindly as I could. Seemingly excited with the idea of finding her own room, she ran upstairs. Finally.

I sighed and fell onto the couch. Keeping the pain in when she was around would be difficult. I hadn't even checked the entire house to make sure that it was safe but I couldn't stand anymore. Every action made it feel like my energy was spinning down a drain. She was probably starving too. We hadn't stopped anywhere to do anything and we stayed far from any roads to avoid being seen. My mind began to drift off into the darkness that was now clouding my eyes.

I woke up on a white bed. A faint light was coming through the window which made it hard for me to tell what time of the day it was. Judging by the view I was upstairs. I lifted the blanket that was on me and found my wound freshly dressed. My ribs looked normal too. ''Renesmee?'' I whispered. She couldn't have done this. The resources... the strength it would take to lift me off of the couch. The scent of coffee and pancakes hung thick in the air. I heard cutlery clatter somewhere below and flinched. I sat up and found that was pretty much all I could do. Great. If this stupid vamp venom wasn't in me I'd probably be good to go right now.

I heard footsteps. Someone was coming upstairs. I looked around and grabbed a lamp from the bedside. I wanted to laugh at how stupid I probably looked but this could have been a psycho from one of those crappy crime shows. The door slowly swung open and someone walked in. The first thing I noticed was blonde hair, a tray, and really pale skin. ''Blondie!'' I blurted out a little too loud. She didn't look surprised. In fact, her face was expressionless. I had so many questions. What the hell happened when I was out? She set the tray down on my lap which had coffee and pancakes on it. I was really hungry but I didn't care for now. ''Where's Nessie? Is Bella okay? Who else is here? What about the pack? What the hell is going on Barbie?!'' I said all in one go. She frowned a little. ''Enjoy, mongrel.''

I grabbed her arm before she could walk away. ''Hey! You better explain what's going on.''

''Or what? You'll tear me to pieces with that lamp?'' She asked sarcastically.

I put the lamp down and gave her a look.

''Don't. Touch. Me. Again.'' she replied while yanking her arm away. ''Renesmee is fine. She fell asleep...'' her face went back to being cold again. ''Everyone else besides a few members of the other covens that were witnessing for us is...'' She didn't need to finish her sentence. I sunk back into my pillow. My vision turning watery.

''And the pack?''

''I don't know. I suppose I saw a few small wolves. We won. But there's not much left.'' she continued.

Just like that... a huge part of my world was gone all because that filthy bloodsucker couldn't get over Bella. I couldn't be mad at him now. I couldn't be mad at anyone. I knew that some part of me should have prepared for this, but I wanted to void thinking about it. Somehow hoping that the less I thought about it the lower the chances would be of it happening. Blondie started bursting into dry sobs too. Right now it didn't matter that we were natural enemies. We had both lost so much. I hesitantly pulled her closer and she sat on the bed. Taking this as a positive sign, I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into my chest. We both cried, forgetting about all the times we had fought before for now.

We sat there for a while until Rosalie stood up quickly and folded her arms. ''I told you not to touch me, dog.'' She said coldly. As if in a rush, she walked out and slammed the door behind herself.

**Writer's comment:**** Well that was the first chapter. More characters than you think could still be alive ;). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers comment:**** This is a bit of a short chapter but I will definitely be uploading a long third chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**JPOV:**

I sat on the couch barely paying attention to what was on the TV. Three days had passed since the arrival of the Volturi. I had assumed the worst since no one had come here yet. But I needed to get more answers from the Blonde Ice Queen. She was the only person here who had seen everything. Only we hadn't spoken. I avoided her and she avoided me. I heard a page turn from the table behind me. Well. Here goes nothing.

I stood up and walked towards the table where she was reading a book. The silence was hitting her hard too. Not hearing from anyone was getting frustrating, especially from her hulk of a boyfriend. Both of us wished we could hear from someone. ''We need to talk.''

She looked up from her book to give me a death stare then continued reading. Realising that this wasn't going anywhere, I snatched the book from her hands. ''I said... we need to talk.'' I tried saying a little more firmly.

''I have nothing to say to you, you filthy mutt. Give that book back before I do something I won't regret.'' she spat.

This was getting annoying. ''C'mon. This isn't any easier for me you know. Do you really have to be such a pain? As much as you might not like the idea, we have to get along. It won't help you, me or Nessie. Now I think I deserve to know what happened.''

She sighed. ''Fine. But not here. She might wake up and hear.'' She stood up and gestured for me to go first. Wow. Did she really think I would try to attack her after all that had happened? I put the book down on the table and walked out the door. I never thought I would be letting a vampire walk behind me. We walked until we were far enough from the house for Ness not to hear us, but close enough to see if anything was going on.

Blondie was trying to keep her distance but I could still smell her. I had to admit that spending time at the Cullen's helped me to get used to their individual scents. Hers wasn't so bad now. I couldn't say the same for the clothes I took from whatever the yellow-eyed vamps name was who lived here. I stopped when we reached the tree line and turned to face her. She sure took her time catching up. I rolled my eyes.

''I want to know more about what happened,'' I asked before putting my hands in my pockets.

''I don't know what you want to know.'' she sighed, clearly annoyed. ''But the Volturi is dead now. They aren't a threat anymore. Bella and Edward were specifically targeted. The Denali didn't make it either. I won't describe everything that happened. I'll just get to how I found you. There were piles of burning vampires all over the clearing. When the last of the Volturi were left I started looking for... Emmett. I managed to track his scent down and found him fighting with Felix. I was too late to help him. But I avenged him.'' She looked up at me when she said that and I could see the pain of loss in her eyes.

''So after that I saw your fake ID along with Renesmee's and tracked your scent here. I wanted to make sure that she was safe. When I got here I found her crying over you and she begged me to ''wake you up''. I saw that you were bitten so I sucked the venom out.'' at this point she looked like she was about to gag. ''Your ribs were broken so I had to re-break them.''

It took a minute for me to take all of it in. I could tell that she was still thinking about Emmett. She wanted to cry again. I know it shouldn't have bothered me, only it did. Was it because of my grief for Bella and the pack? That didn't make sense. Why should I care? Why should how Blondie feels bother me? ''Rosalie... I'm sorry.'' She didn't say anything. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't protest and began crying dry sobs onto my chest. I hadn't known until recently that vampires couldn't cry tears. Her icy skin cooled mine. The smell of apples and honey hit my nose. This was gonna be easier if she didn't have the all too familiar smell of bleach and ammonia that other vampires had.

**RPOV:**

I dug my face into his chest feeling overwhelmed as minutes ticked by. I was still thinking about him. Why could I feel his chest now? My Emmett. I was crying on a werewolf's chest and imagining that he was Emmett. How pathetic. I could never bear children, but now that I had the chance to raise one, I had lost my Emmett. A heavy price to pay. I hoped that wherever Alice and Jasper were, they were happy. They ran. They didn't have to go through all of this. His hug got tighter. No. This was different. This hug was warm. Safe. I mentally slapped myself. This was supposed to be my enemy. I was supposed to hate him. How could I think about him?

I wasn't even repelled by the wet dog smell anymore. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts. ''Hey. You wanna go back now? Ness might be awake.''

''Yeah.'' I quickly stepped out of his arms. Feeling a little embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow. ''Cool.''

We walked back side by side this time in silence. I felt his hand brush against mine before his fingers wrapped around my hand. I wanted to yell at him but I was okay with it. I mean I cried on his chest. This wasn't as bad. Was it?

The rhythmic sound of running shook the cold forest air. Someone was coming. Jake squeezed my hand and began to brace himself for any potential danger. A low growl slipped through my teeth. Like lightning, four figures appeared and came to a standstill.


End file.
